Adoption
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: When Alfred and Ivan are finally approved to adopt a child they get a fourteen year old girl from Germany who has been mute ever since she was six years old. FemGermany. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I keep on adding and adding more and more multi-chapters stories to my list. I don't really mind though, I like the inspiration coming in.**

**Although I find it kinda sad that the only complete stories on my page are oneshots.**

**Oh well.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Groaning Matthew Williams felt blindly through the dark until his hand reached his nightstand. He felt the phone and brought it his face.

"Lo?" he murmured.

"Matt? That you? You awake?" the familiar voice of his brother came through.

Swearing death upon his brother he said "I am now."

"Good! I have great news!"

His wife Ekaterina turned over and faced him. "Who is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Alfred." he told her. Glancing quickly at the digital clock next to the phone he said to his brother. "Al. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Not really. Kinda excited."

"That's good Alfred. But this couldn't have waited for the morning?"

"Nope! Ivan is calling his side right now."

Matthew sighed and laid back in his bed and pillows. "Alright. Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"I am going to tell you this once and please remember I am your brother and I love you."

"Shoot."

"If you don't tell me what the hell you called me at 4 in the morning for I am going to pick up my hockey stick, come to your house, and beat you to death with it."

"Geez touchy."

"Alfred I swear to g-d."

"You and Ekaterina are going to be an uncle and an aunt!"

All thoughts of sleeping and killing his brother immediately left. He sat up in his bed while Ekaterina whispered "What, what?"

"What?" he almost whispered.

"Your gonna be an uncle bro!"

"You guys were approved?"

"Yeah! G-d I'm so happy. We're finally able to adopt a kid!" sometimes Alfred acted like a child himself however this time it was acceptable.

"Congratulations Alfred." Matthew said. He looked at Ekaterina and whispered. "They were finally approved to adopt a child."

She sat up in the bed and clapped their hands together. "Finally. Congratulations!"

He could almost hear the grin in Alfred's voice as he said "Tell her thanks, I heard her."

"No seriously Alfred. I am really happy for you." Matthew said.

"Yeah. We pick up the folder tomorrow and the kid will come next month."

"Why so long?"

"Kids in another country, we need to bring them here."

"Do you know anything about the child? Like gender?" he asked.

"Nope. And truthfully? Neither Ivan nor I care. We wanted a kid so long anyone would do." he replied.

"Did you call our parents?" he asked.

"Yep. After dad stopped screaming and mom took the phone from him and got the reason I was calling they were happy."

Remembering their father's vocal cords Matthew gave a shudder. Glancing once more at the clock he said almost apologetically. "Al listen. It's late and I have to get up in three hours so…"

"Yea, yeah! Sure! I understand. Night."

"Good night."

* * *

Alfred disconnected his cell phone call and glanced at his husband Ivan who was finishing talking to his cousin Toris.

"Mm hmm." he said. "I will let you know after we find out."

He smiled as he disconnected his call and glanced at Alfred.

Alfred grinned and hugged him. "We're finally going to be parents!"

Ivan laughed and returned the hug. "I know dorogoy."

The thought passed through their heads once again.

Parents.

* * *

The next afternoon they found themselves in the office that they had been in countless times over the last two years. The adoption agency.

For two years Alfred and Ivan had tried to adopt a child. For two years they had been rejected. Nearly no country wished for a same-sex couple to adopt a child.

Until a week ago they had gotten a consideration from a country in Europe with a maybe of adoption.

And just last night they had a call that said they were approved for the adoption and the child would come to America next month.

Their agent came into the room holding a file and smiled at them.

Alfred immediately jumped to his feet and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said.

She laughed and returned the hug. "It's my pleasure."

She took her seat behind the desk and opened the file. "Alright then, on the child."

"It's a girl." she said looking at them. "And she is fourteen years old."

"She's from Berlin, Germany however she does understand English."

"Does she speak it?" Ivan asked.

The agent hesitated. "We are not sure. The child has been mute since she was about six years old."

"Mute?"

She nodded. "She is an orphan. She has one brother who she has unfortunately been separated from. Their mother also unfortunately died giving birth to her. Their father was killed in a car accident. She has been put in a lot of foster homes around Europe so she has gained quite a bit of knowledge."

She turned the page in the folder before taking out a piece of paper. "Here is a picture of her."

Ivan took the picture and brought it to the two of them. A girl with long blonde hair with blue eyes staring almost suspiciously at the camera. One part of her hair was braided on the side and she was wearing a black cross around her neck.

"Whenever she needs to say something she writes something either on her little notebook which she takes everywhere or in sign language." she continued.

"Now school. The schools she has gone to have no complaints about her. Nearly. She has gotten into the occasional fight but it was a provoked one where the other child would say something to her either about her being an orphan or her being mute. She is very strong and knows how to fight quite well. She was most of the time top of her class in grades."

"We are not quite sure of her outside hobbies. She never told, or rather wrote, to us about anything she was interested in. She enjoys reading and exercising, that much we know. She also knows how to play the piano, a cousin of hers taught her a long time ago. Many times she is trying to find out the location of her brother however we are not of position to give that information out to anyone at the time being."

She then leaned over and handed the folder to Ivan and Alfred. "Anything else I might've missed is in there. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to call me. She will come here in three and a half weeks time. We will meet in this office where you can pick her up and take her home."

She smiled at them.

"And one more thing. Congratulations."

* * *

"A mute child from Germany?" Alfred and Matthews's mother Françoise repeated.

Alfred sighed and nodded again. "Yes mom. We've been through this. A mute fourteen year old girl from Germany."

"Germany? Really?"

"Mom. I have one thing to say. You can hate Germany all you want but do not saying anything like that to her." Alfred warned.

Françoise held her hands up palms facing him. "I wont dear but still."

"But nothing."

Arthur, his and Matthews's father, snorted. "So you are finally getting a child. It would've been easier to have a child if you had married a woman."

Alfred saw Ivan, who was talking to his sisters, tense up slightly. His father had never made it hidden on how he felt with his son's choice of lifestyle. He did give his blessing, although Françoise had to nearly beat it out of him, and he did love his son but whenever the moment came up he would make some sort of snide comment.

"Dad. Enough alright?" Matthew said. "Seriously, enough is enough."

Arthur sighed but listened. Maybe it was because of Matthew or maybe it was because Françoise was digging her nails into his leg.

"So what is the child's name?" Françoise asked.

Alfred glanced at the folder again in an attempt to pronounce the last name. "Louise. Beil. Beilschmidt. Beilschmidt, I think."

Françoise looked confused for a moment. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

Matthew took the folder and looked through it. "Alright she's fourteen years old. German. Understand a few languages. Knows sign language. Wow she's been in quite a few foster homes. She was almost adopted twice but they brought her back before it was finalized."

"Well there's no way that we're doing that." Ivan said walking to them followed by Ekaterina and their younger sister Natalya.

"The biggest problem we have right now is that we have no idea how to decorate the bedroom for her." Alfred said taking Ivan's hand in his. "No one knows what she is interested in."

"Then don't decorate it at all." Ekaterina said. "Wait until she is here and take her out. Let her decide what to buy."

* * *

Alfred nearly had a skip in his steps as he and Ivan walked down the hall to the amusement of his husband.

"Dorogoy please. Calm down." Ivan said.

"I can't! I'm too excited."

They knocked on the door. "Enter." a voice called.

They entered the room. There their agent sat behind her desk as usual. And in one of the seats that they usually sat in was a teenage girl with a small suitcase on the ground where her feet were.

The girl glanced up at them slightly before returning her gaze to her hands folded on her lap.

"Well then." the agent said. "Alfred Ivan. This is Louise. Louise these two will be your new adopted parents."

Louise nodded not looking up.

"Okay here are the papers. Please sign on the dotted line." the agent said pushing a pile of papers towards them.

Alfred and Ivan took the offered pen before signing.

The agent clapped her hands together. "Well there you have it. You have now adopted her. Good luck the two of you and once again congratulations."

Ivan held a hand out to her for her suitcase. After a moments hesitation she handed it to him. She was wearing boots, jeans, a white shirt, and a jean jacket. The most predominant feature was her cross.

The walk back to the car was silent. Alfred held the back seat door open for her and Ivan placed her suitcase in the trunk. She climbed into the backseat.

Once they were on the road Alfred turned to her and smiling said "I am Alfred. This is my husband Ivan."

Louise nodded.

Ivan peered at her through the mirror. "I hope you do not mind being adopted by two men."

She shook her head.

"We didn't know how to decorate your room." Alfred said almost apologetically. "Do you want us to stop by a couple stores before we go home?"

She shrugged.

Alfred shared a glance with Ivan. "Is that a yes or a no?"

She slipped out a notepad from her breast pocket and quickly wrote something on it.

"_It is up to you." _he read.

Alfred nodded to Ivan. "Stores then. Shall we go to Ikea?"

* * *

"Okay. I've established that she hates nearly anything girly." Alfred said.

Ivan glanced at the girl who was now leaning down and examining some colors. "How did you get to that?"

"Every time I asked her about something pink or cutesy or stuff like that she would give me a very dirty look."

Ivan shook his head in amusement before walking to Louise. "Did you pick out the colors for your room?"

She nodded. She pointed to the black paint and then to the ceiling. She pointed to the red paint and pointed to the walls of the store.

Black and red…

"Yellow carpeting?" he suggested.

She shrugged.

"What about the curtains?"

She pointed to the light blue.

"Toys? Stuffed animals?"

She shook her head.

"You play the piano correct?" Ivan asked while they looked through the selection of curtains.

Nod.

"Do you enjoy it?"

Shrug.

"Do you play any other instruments?"

Shake.

"Do you have a favorite subject in school?"

Nod.

"Math?"

Shake.

"Gym."

Shrug.

"History?"

Nod.

Having to do all the talking in the conversation was about to drive him insane. Especially since he was now used to the way Alfred constantly interrupted him and how loud he spoke.

"Hey you guys." Alfred said coming to them.

Speak of the devil.

"Is anyone else hungry?" he asked. "Cause I could really go for something right now."

"Slightly." Ivan said. He turned to Louise. "Are you hungry?"

Shrug.

He was getting close to throwing something from all the shrugs.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Alfred now asked.

Shrug.

She held up the same note from before.

Alfred nodded. "Then let's get something to eat."

As they walked to the cashier Ivan took a note of one thing.

She hadn't smiled the entire time.

**Unfortunately get used to the one worded nods, shakes, and shrugs. Louise isn't going to talk for a while.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Finally decided to update this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The dinner had been…interesting to say the least.

The most that Louise had contributed to anything that resembled conversation was pointing on the menu to the waiter. From then on she simply stared at her plate of food, picked at it, occasionally ate something, and did an occasional nod, shake, or shrug.

Most of the time she stared at the tabletop. If anything she looked…sad.

"We have a few relatives that want to meet you." Alfred said on the ride back home. "Do you want to meet them today?"

She shrugged.

Alfred nodded, took out his cell phone, and sent a quick text to his brother.

"Since it's still the summer you don't have to start school for another two months." Alfred said sliding his phone back into his pocket.

Louise nodded. Although if she was upset or not was hard to say.

She twirled a string of the cheese on her plate with her fork before she broke it in half and brought it to her mouth.

Alfred and Ivan shared a look before they looked back at the girl.

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked carefully.

Louise nodded. Her hand came up and fingered the black cross necklace around her neck before she twirled the braid at the side of her head around her finger and pulled it slightly.

* * *

This time Alfred was driving them back home. Both men continued to glance back at the girl sitting silently in the backseat.

She was lying on the seats with her legs spread in front of her drumming the car door.

"Tomorrow we'll go get you a laptop and an iPod." Alfred said resorting to material possessions to make her warmer to them.

She shot them a strange look before she pulled out her notepad.

"_There is no need for you to do that." _she wrote.

Ivan smiled at her. "You are part of the family now and you need to fit in. Especially with Alfred and his electronic ways."

"Says the man who's cousin is always plugged into about three computers." Alfred shot back.

Louise shook her head although when she turned back to look out the window Alfred was able to see her fighting a small smile.

Alfred pulled into the driveway of their house.

"Well here we are. Home sweet home." Ivan said as he helped Louise out of the car.

They saw their living room curtains move slightly and heard a female voice call out "They are here!"

Their front door opened and Alfred's parents came out. The moment Françoise saw Louise she grinned and came forward with her arms extended.

"Welcome my dear." she said hugging Louise tightly. Louise threw Alfred an annoyed look. Her arms slowly came up and loosely embraced Françoise.

Arthur came up and looked her up and down. "So you are the child."

Louise raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you really are mute." Arthur continued. "Blessing really Alfred, you won't have to listen to the female whining's."

Louise cracked her knuckles and was scowling.

She looked towards Alfred and Ivan.

"_Please tell me that he is just a lonely old man that you feel sorry for and invite to make him feel better." _Louise wrote.

Françoise hid a laugh before her hand as she read what Louise had written. Alfred and Ivan coughed to hide their laughter.

"What did she write?" Arthur demanded.

Alfred held up his hands innocently as Louise slid back her notebook into her pocket.

"Nothing." Alfred said to Arthur before turning to Louise. "And no, this man is my father and now your grandfather. The woman is your grandmother."

Françoise gasped in mock hurt. "Don't call me a grandmother." she protested. "That makes me sound so old."

"But you are old maman." Alfred said teasingly.

"Well come on then, everyone else is waiting inside." Arthur said turning back to the house.

Louise turned to Alfred and Ivan.

"_Exactly how many people am I to expect in there?" _she wrote.

"Besides Alfred's parents there is his younger brother. His sister is away." Ivan said. "My two sisters and three cousins."

"And they are all very excited to meet you." Alfred added.

Ivan walked up and held the door open for her.

"Are you coming in?" he asked.

Louise hesitated.

* * *

'_I have been mute for the last 'eight years and seven months. Trust me that when you don't say anything you pay attention to a lot of things, such as the exact number of days that you've been mute._

_I'm pretty sure that if I concentrated and thought about it for a few minutes I would be able to tell how many hours, minutes, and possibly seconds as well to add to the years and months._

_I've been around Europe and I believe parts of Asia, I never really tried to figure it out, from one adoption house to the other._

_There was just never that much room for all the girls that were orphans or just not wanted._

_I have a pretty good grasp on languages. Might not be perfect but I can get my point across. Italian. French. Dutch. I learned some Nordic language, can never remember which one, and a bit of Russian. _

_Not bad for a fourteen year old._

_And of course there is English and my native language German. _

_Although this is my first time in America. Have to say I don't see what is so big about it and why so many people wished to come here. Even if there is something special about it I won't have time to find out._

_Because I know this routine by now. I know it perfectly well; it's been played out a few times._

_A couple wants to adopt me. They think I'm the perfect little girl that they can mold into whatever it is that they want._

_I am stubborn; I got that from my mother. I am proud; I got that from my father._

_And then there is the fact that I am mute. It bothers people to no end. Just like that man who is Alfred's father, I can tell that he is disgruntled with my muteness and is only holding himself back because his son is here._

_I do like Alfred and Ivan. They seem like really nice people and they were so eager when they heard about me. _

_But I know what's going to happen._

_The happiness and the eagerness of finally adopting a child is going to wear out and disappear and will be replaced with short tempers and annoyance. _

_Just like everyone else that had ever wanted to adopt me they will get tired of me and send me back. Except this time I'm not sure if I'm going back to Europe to the orphanage or if I am going to stay at an American one._

_That's why I don't see the point in buying anything for my room. _

_That's why I don't see the point in smiling and pretending I'm happy._

_That's why I don't see the point in buying me that computer and iPod that Alfred had wanted to buy me._

_That's why I don't see the point in meeting their family. _

_And most of all I don't see the point in why they are trying so hard if they realize that I am not going to change._

_This might hurt them, it has hurt people in the past, but I am not going to change myself unless I see fit. One of the things my father had taught me was that I should never look to others for what they want me to be. _

_Ivan and Alfred are waiting for me to enter their house. They really are trying for her to become part of the family._

_I am sorry that I have to hurt them._

_I touch my necklace again. The only jewelry I have ever worn. The same necklace that my father wore around his neck. My brother has my mother's necklace. We thought it had been fitting that the child that resembled the parent the most should have the necklace._

_My brother._

_I've been looking for my brother ever since we were separated. The reason was simple enough; the boys couldn't have stayed with the girls anymore. They needed to be moved somewhere else. _

_But they didn't have to do it in the middle of the night. I never even got a chance to say goodbye to him._

_I miss him so much. I want to see him so badly. _

_I look up at Alfred and Ivan. Both are waiting for me very eagerly and hopefully. _

_I sigh inwardly and step inside their house._

_I might as well just get this over with.'_

* * *

If Gilbert didn't get the hell out of here and soon he was going to kill someone.

And by g-d he was severely tempted.

Another do-gooder couple had tried to adopt him thinking they could turn him into a good boy.

That was on his list actually to be a 'good boy'. Right after shoving a long stick straight up his ass.

He needed to get out of here. He needed to get away from these sickening sweet fuckers. Need to get away from these vests and shit of so lovingly given. Away from here.

He needed to get to his sister.

The last time he had seen her they were still kids. Young and scared, all they had was each other.

And then they were separated.

He could picture her face in his mind clearly. The blonde hair, the blue eyes. The slight rise at the corner of her lips as if she was almost smiling. The large black cross identical to his across her thin neck and shoulders.

He sometimes wondered if she ever thought of him. He thought of her almost constantly.

He will find her. They'll be free from the people who tried to change and separate them. They would be together and return to their fatherland.

And no one would ever separate them again.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
